chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Amity
| tribes= | place= 6/18 | alliances= ABC Alliance | challenges= 7 | votesagainst= 7 | days= 33 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 11/20 | alliances2= | challenges2= N/A | votesagainst2= 9 | days2= 25 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 6/18 | alliances3= | challenges3= TBA | votesagainst3= 8 | days3= 35 |}} Amity was a contestant on , , and . Amity is best-known for being able to cleverly mask her cutthroat strategic game. In Poland, she united a power alliance with two Hidden Immunity Idols to steamroll her scattered opposition only to be eliminated in a fire-staring tiebreaker at the last opportunity she could be stopped. In Galicia, she sided with a voting bloc following a swap that would eventually be the deciding votes to send her to the jury post-merge. In Immunity Idols, she transformed a contentious relationship with her partner, Mikey, into a near-maternal amicable one, only to be blindsided by her perceived closest ally at the Final Six. In total, Amity has spent 93 days playing the game and has received 24 votes cast against her. ''Poland'' Amity was placed on the Kato tribe, where she was socially reserved throughout the first few days. Kato won the first immunity challenge but lost the second; at Tribal Council, Amity voted with Riley against Aiden, but Riley was voted out for being the weakest link. Kato would go on to win another challenge before losing again, and it was clear that Amity, with Cooper, was on the outside of the tribe. Cooper, however, changed the game up by showing Amity and Pierce the Hidden Immunity Idol; while Pierce's majority voted for Amity as a fail-safe, Pierce was too reluctant to go against the Idol, and Aiden was blindsided instead. Despite J.T.'s scrambling, after a second consecutive loss, the women stuck together and voted him out. The women of Kato moved up two spots after Alistair quit the game and they won the following immunity challenge. Swapping tribes on Day 19, Amity and Cooper were moved to Birdo; the reconstructed Birdo never lost immunity, and during this time the duo grew close with Blake. Reaching the merge and following Declan's evacuation, Amity officially formed the ABC Alliance with Blake and Cooper. Knowing that no solid alliances were formed and that they were all targets, the alliance used both Cooper's Idol and the Idol Blake had to blindside Justine, the only person capable of uniting the opposition. Catching on to them, Ryder attempted to form an in by voting with them against Emerald; the alliance, however, wanted Ryder out, and blindsided him in a narrow 3-2-1-1 vote that almost cost Amity the game. Realizing that their disunity would cause all of their demises, Emerald extended an olive branch to Langley to join her and Iggy to take down the ABC Alliance, and Langley accepted. At Tribal Council, Amity was shocked that the other contestants united, and a 3-3 tie was forced between her and Emerald. During the fire-starting tiebreaker, Emerald defeated Amity, eliminating her from the game on Day 33 and becoming the fourth jury member. Amity ultimately voted for Cooper to win the game; she finished as runner-up. In Episode 11, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Amity and Emerald, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Amity lost the tiebreaker and was eliminated. ''Galicia'' Amity returned to the game twelve seasons later as one of four returning players intended to help the new contestants deal with the harsh conditions of their environment. During the initial draft, Amity was Grace's third pick to join her on Pescado. The tribe won the first immunity challenge before losing the second, and seemed unified to vote out Bernie, the only male; however, Bernie approached Grace about instead orchestrating a blindside of long-term threat Morgan instead, and when Grace consulted Amity, Amity encouraged Grace to go with the move. Morgan was blindsided in a 3-2 vote, Amity was in a powerful position, and Pescado would go on to win the next four immunity challenges. On Day 16, the tribes condensed, and Amity was the sole member of Pescado to join Cabra. Cabra won the first immunity challenge as reconstructed tribes before losing the second; Amity allied with John and Nathan from Pollo and Siena from Buey to prevent the three former Cabra members from forming a majority. The Cabra minority, however, appealed to Amity - knowing her history of being cutthroat - to side with them instead. Ultimately feeling that the minority had a better chance of winning than her new alliance, Amity stuck with them to vote out first Haylie and then Cedric after a second consecutive immunity loss. The two tribes merged into one, Vertigo, on Day 23. At the merge, an alliance was formed by Obi-Wan to target the returning players, and Amity was recruited into working with Bernie, Katie, and Stuart to counter them. Both sides now vied for Amity's former Cabra majority; ultimately deciding that the anti-returning player alliance was more disunited than the pro-returning player alliance was, John, Nathan, and Siena sided with Obi-Wan's bloc, and Amity was voted out 7-4 on Day 25, becoming the first jury member. Amity ultimately voted for Obi-Wan to win the game, which he did. ''Immunity Idols'' } |} Trivia *Amity was the first contestant eliminated by a fire-starting tiebreaker since Hayley, the 15th-place finisher of Malta. *Amity received as many votes against her at one Tribal Council in Galicia then she did in all of Poland. *Amity was shortlisted as a Villain for Heroes vs. Villains. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Oranges Tribe Category:Jury Members Category:Season 4 Jury Category:Kato Tribe Category:Day 33 Category:6th Place Category:Eliminated Category:Returning Players Category:Season 16 Contestants Category:Pescado Tribe Category:Vertigo Tribe Category:Season 16 Jury Category:11th Place Category:Day 25 Category:Contestants on Multiple Juries